This Can't Be Our Last Kiss
by MoonlightPath666
Summary: Songfic to Taylor swift's "Last Kiss". About how Annabeth is feeling knowing Percy is at the Roman camp and he has no memory of her. Kinda sad, but hopeful. Percabeth all the way!


_**I do not own Percy jackson and The Olympians or Taylor Swift's "Last Kiss".**_

**It took me so long to write this and i am so happy it's finally finished! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>I still remember the look on your face<strong>  
><strong>Been through the darkness at 1:58<strong>  
><strong>The words that you whispered for just us to know<strong>  
><strong>You told me you loved Ime so why did you go away, go away<strong>

Why did you have to go Percy?

It's not fair. We were so happy to finally be spending some peaceful time together, but then you just disappeared. I remember our last night together. We were  
>at the beach sitting in the sand by the sea, it was a beautiful night the sky was filled with bright shining stars. It was just you and me, and for the first time we<br>didn't have any worries, we had no cares. You pulled me in close and told me I looked beautiful, you said the star were shining just for me. It was perfect. You  
>walked me back to my cabin and kissed me goodnight.<p>

That kiss left me breathless, I would of never thought it would be the last.

**I do recall now the smell of the rain  
><strong>**Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane**  
><strong>That July 9th the beat of your heart<strong>  
><strong>It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms<strong>.

I'm at your cabin right now Percy. It's just how you left it. Everything's the same, your unmade bed with clothes everywhere on the floor, you were too lazy to  
>clean it up, but something not right. You're not here. My mind goes back to days when we spent our free time here. Sense the curse of Achilles you have been<br>sleeping a lot more but I didn't mind. You would hold me and we would talk until you fell asleep. I would put my head in your chest and just listen to your heartbeat.  
>I was so happy that we survived the Titan War, so happy that we were finally together. As long as you had your arms around me I knew everything would be okay.<br>I felt safe, but now you're gone.

**But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes**  
><strong>All that I know is I don't know<strong>  
><strong>How to be something you miss<strong>

I looked around your cabin, for something that smelled like you. I found a orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, I hugged it close to me and took a deep breath, it smelled  
>like the ocean breeze. It smelled just like Percy. I put it on it looked kind of big on me but I didn't care. It made me feel like he was still around.<p>

I sighed.

I really miss you Percy, but do you miss me? You probably don't even remember me but deep inside I keep hoping that maybe you do remember me, just a little bit.  
>I just don't know what I would do if you didn't remember me. I just don't know what to do without you. I need you here.<p>

"Percy where are you?" I said aloud to the empty lonely cabin.

"I need you." I whispered, all i recieved was silence.

**Never thought we'd have a last kiss**  
><strong>Never imagined we'd end like this<strong>  
><strong>Your name, forever the name on my lips<strong>

I never thought this would happen. I never thought they would take Percy away from me. After all we've been through you would think the gods would let us be  
>happy for once, but no. There was no warning, no sign, they just took him.<p>

I never thought that we would have a last kiss.

**I**** do remember the swing of your step**  
><strong>The life of the party, you're showing off again<strong>  
><strong>And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in<strong>  
><strong>I'm not much for dancing but for you did<strong>

I love the way Percy acts so big-headed, it always makes me roll my eyes and want to hit him. I swear sometimes he can be way too confident, yet that's also one of the reasons  
>I love him. He does have a right to be like that though, he's invincible, nothing can hurt him only i know he's weak spot. At least i know he can't get hurt but it doesn't lessen my worry.<br>Percy as such a talent for upsetting gods, and for getting in trouble but he always come out alright in the end. All i can do is hope that he's alright.

**Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father**  
><strong>I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets<strong>  
><strong>How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something<strong>  
><strong>There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions<strong>

So many memories run through my head. I remember when i first saw him on Half-Blood Hill. I didn't thought he would ever be so important to me. I just thought he was just an annoying,  
>awkward, idiotic, stupidly brave boy and I was kind of right about the stupidly brave part and the annoying part. He could always make me mad. I was suppose to hate him when i found out<br>that he was Son of Poseidon, after all I am a Daughter of Athena our parents hate eachother, but after our first quest we couldn't help but end up has friends.

Best friends,actually.

I love the way he walks with he's hands in his pockets, the way that my dad even likes him, he was the one that convinced me to reconnect with my dad. When we danced on Olympus I couldn't  
>help but think he was adoringly cute. The way he so was nervous and shy, it was just so sweet. That's when i knew i might actually like him and whenMount St. Helens exploded I was a mess ,<br>those day when everyone thought he was dead were horrible. I couldn't function without him, that's when i knew i loved him. That why I kissed him before I  
>left him.<p>

That's why I was so jealous when I found out he went to Calypso's island and that's why I was so mean to Rachel all the time.

I loved him.

And when we finally got together after the war it was just perfect. I loved him so much. I even loved the way he would kiss me to get me to shut up when I kept rambling on and on about my  
>plans to rebuilt olympus. I love the way that he was my best friend and knew everything about me, even the painful things I don't like to talk about. He knew everything and now he probably<br>doesn't even know my name, he probably doesn't remember a thing.

And that's what really kills me.

**And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes**  
><strong>All that I know is I don't know<strong>  
><strong>How to be something you miss<strong>

**Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips, ohh**

I keep replaying the last moments i spent with him before he went missing. There was nothing strange going on, no sign that would lead up to this, we were just a normal couple  
>spending time together. Maybe that was a sign. I should of known it was too good to be true, but i was too happy to care that it might not last. Everything was going perfect, there<br>was new Demigods apearing everyday and veryone was getting claimed by their Godly parent, whether they wear minor gods or godesses. We built new cabins with my designs and  
>I was the architec of Olypus, I was also finally with Percy, it was like a dream. And now everythings a nightmare. The Gods have gone silent, the entrance to Olympus has been closed<br>and worst of all Percy went missing. Then I had a dream with Hera and she told me to go find a Demigod with one shoe, even though I hate her I had to find Percy, but instead i found  
>Jason, Leo and Piper, Thay ended up going on a Quest. We found out Jason is a Roman Demigod and Thalia's little brother which means that there is a Roman Camp and Percy must be<br>there.

The Great Prophecy has started so soon after the war and I'm scared.

**So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep**  
><strong>And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe<strong>  
><strong>And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are<strong>  
><strong>Hope it's nice where you are<strong>

Everybody at camp misses you Percy. I even think Clarisse is worried about you, well in her own way. We all searched everywhere for you at first. I called Thalia, Grover and your mom  
>but they had no idea where you could have gone.<p>

I miss you so much. I miss watching you sleep, you looked so cute and peaceful, it was so comforting to me.

But now i just feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe.

**And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day**  
><strong>And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed<strong>  
><strong>We can plan for a change in weather and time<strong>  
><strong>I never planned on you changing your mind<strong>

There's nothing I can do now. Just wait and hope your okay where ever you are. I hope you can remember me, even though it's not likely, but still i wish wherever you are  
>something reminds you that you don't belong there. You belong here with me.<p>

I don't care if it's just a little thing, just please don't forget about me.

**So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
>All that I know is I don't know<br>How to be something you miss**

I feel so useles here all alone in your room wearing your shirt, thinking about our last kiss.

But all I know is that this can't end like this. I will get you back

We can't have a last kiss.

**I never thought we'd ever last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips  
>Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips<br>Forever the name on my lips, just like our last**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Please review and tell me what you think please!<strong>**

****Oh and if you like Harry Potter you should look up another songfic I did of the same song but about Ginny..Review and Bye! ****


End file.
